


kiss yourself.

by putaojiubei



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Other, Self-cest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaojiubei/pseuds/putaojiubei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ты - это живое воплощение Бога на земле. Кто же тогда, на этой жалкой планете, может быть удостоен самого Бога? - Только сам Бог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на [фб](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4306383).

Существуй в мире его точная копия — он бы вышел за неё замуж.

Зейн видел свое лицо в зеркалах миллионы раз, а свое отражение в тонированных стеклах машин или затемненных витринах — еще столько же, и каждый раз он не мог поверить в свою неземную красоту: всегда видел свое идеальное лицо с изящной линией профиля.

Зейн был живым воплощением бога на Земле.

Темными вечерами он укладывался в свою постель и, глядя в свое зеркальное отражение в потолке, ласкал себя. Зейн начинал медленно, растягивая наслаждение на долгие минуты. Сначала он лениво проводил руками по своему телу, наблюдая, как любимые кисти рук изящно изгибались, когда он поглаживал свое тело, лаская в начале соски и затем спускаясь ниже, к паху. Зейн всегда медленно подогревал свое возбуждение: вначале он вбирал пару пальцев в рот и начинал неспешно облизывать их; чуть слышно постанывая, Зейн медленно влюблялся в то, как соблазнительно он мог посасывать свои пальцы, когда вторая рука энергично игралась с его яичками, сжимая и поглаживая их.

Мужчина видел свое изысканное тело в зеркале и не мог насмотреться на то, что видел. Ему нравилось в себе все: аккуратные руки с достаточно развитой мускулатурой, рельефные длинные мышцы на руках, животе и бедрах, женственная талия, округлые ягодицы и тонкие щиколотки.

Спустя некоторое время Зейн неизменно опускал правую руку к сжатому колечку мышц, чтобы неспешно подразнить себя, а затем медленно погрузить пальцы внутрь и подарить себе красивое представление. Он грациозно выгибался в спине, чтобы видеть как пальцы исчезают в дырочке, но и чтобы видеть, как свободной рукой он оглаживает свои соски, иногда спускаясь к сочащемуся смазкой члену. Первоначально Зейн вбирал в себя один палец, вкусно поддразнивая свое оголодавшее тело. В начале он никогда не проникал сразу глубоко, позволяя себе каждый раз вновь почувствовать собственную страсть к себе. Потом, чуть растянув себя, мужчина неизменно принимал в себя сразу три пальца, наслаждаясь тягучей болью в анусе, а уже позже Зейн, сложив все пальцы вместе, неторопливо и смакуя моментом, растягивал свою тугую дырочку.

Мужчина в такие моменты сохранял зрительный контакт с собой, при этом чувственно облизывая свои губы и медленно проводя по гудящему от возбуждения члену. Почти доводя себя до предела наслаждения, Зейн останавливался, садясь, чтобы удовлетворить себя своим мягким и гибким языком, который доводил его до исступляющего оргазма с легким покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.

Зейна никто не мог довести до подобного состояния, отчего он всегда делил постель только с собой.

Мужчина, не смотря на свою природную красоту, украшал себя изо дня в день, превращая себя в икону моды и стиля, а также всеобщего вожделения. Для всех людей мира этот мужчина с гипнотизирующим взглядом стал предметом сексуальных фантазий, где он всегда и неизменно был доминантом — властным и могущественным. 

И Зейну это льстило.

Перед мужчиной все были готовы стелиться, и ублажать все его прихоти, только лишь чтобы заполучить его драгоценный высокомерный взгляд, или легкую улыбку, или взмах руки в их сторону… Зейн не замечал, как заставлял людей умирать в толпах, под десятками ног, он не видел, сколько слез проливали девушки, не получившие его внимания, мужчина не мог и предполагать, сколько трепещущих сердец было им похищено. Ему не было никакого дела до окружающих его людей. Ему было нужно лишь одно: именно поэтому он держал всех на коротком поводке, чтобы в любую минуту иметь возможность насладиться собственным совершенством и удовлетворить свое собственное эго. 

Но время не стояло на месте. Стелющиеся начали надоедать и раздражать влюбленного мужчину. Ему перестали нравиться по кругу повторяющиеся слова любви и признаний в его неповторимой красоте — он и без их слов мог увидеть все свои достоинства. 

Как бы не душили окружающие его люди, ничего не прекращалось. Тяжелыми кандалами обзавелся он, даже не замечая, как те стали утяжелять его жизнь.

И сделал он шаг, который никто не мог предвидеть. 

Зейн не мог больше находить веселье в дружеских компаниях или ночных посиделках с серебряной иглой в руке. Ему перестали нравится шутки его очередной подружки, что так широко раскрывала свой грязный рот при смехе. Он закрывал глаза — и в своих фантазиях душил каждого человека, доводившего его до грани нервного напряжения. А это был каждый, без исключения.

В последний раз мужчина лег на свою постель и взглянул на свое отражение. Теперь уже ему были отвратительны его худощавые ноги, выпирающие ребра, уродливо обтянутые бледной кожей, холодные руки не доставляли прежнего блаженства. От осознания, что он совершал с собой, его вырвало серой массой на прежде нравившуюся ему шкуру черной пантеры, и еще долго его сжимало и трясло от спазмов. Его голова уже больше не могла контролировать когда-то любимое и желанное тело, взгляд в безумии метался по комнате, не задерживаясь на предметах, сердце бешено билось, намереваясь вырваться из грудной клетки.

Зейн решил. Одна, промелькнувшая в голове сумасшедшая мысль, и он уже был с ней согласен.

Выйти на крышу для мужчины не было большой проблемой — здесь он часто выкуривал пачку другую сигарет за раз, смачно наблюдая, в принесенное с собой зеркало, как дым выходит из его бледно-алых губ. Зейн опасно наклонился над парапетом, все же мысленно ублажая свое желание, но прежде все же решил подарить себе последнюю сигарету. 

Ему было плевать, плевать на всех: на родственников, друзей, знакомых, фанатов, людей, что шли внизу. Зейн с ухмылкой сделал последнюю затяжку, выжигая бумажный цилиндр до конца, и встал.

Он величественно летел, раскинув руки в стороны, словно птица, задыхаясь от стремительных потоков холодного воздуха. Он отпустил себя полностью, поддавшись минутному порыву.

**Author's Note:**

> В китайской традиции "поцеловать самого себя" означало наше современное понимание самоубийства. Людям не предлагали совершить самоубийство, им предлагали поцеловать самих себя, присылая самый искусно выделанный кинжал, которым они должны были перерезать себе горло. И я нахожу это красивым.


End file.
